79 Demasiado Tímido
by Maiden.of.Mist
Summary: Otro one shot dentro de mi lista de 100 theme challenge meme. Kouki siempre ha sido un chico tímido, pero al parecer alguien más ha caído en el mal hábito de la timidez.


**Siguiendo el 100 theme meme, aquí va otro mini one shot:3.**

**(Pokemon le pertenece a Nintendo, cada cosa loca que yo planee hacer con sus personajes son sólo ideas mías y nada influyen sus creadores(?))**

* * *

**79. Demasiada Timido.**

* * *

El querer acercarse a ese chico era algo que siempre había querido hacer, no había nada más –desde que le había conocido aquel día en su propio gimnasio- en lo que pensara, sólo él era quien inundaba sus más profundos pensamientos. En un comienzo tenía claro la locura que estaba haciendo, él, un lider de gimnasio con veinte y tres años enamorándose de un chico, sí, de un CHICO, lo peor de eso no era ni siquiera que ambos hubiesen sido del mismo sexo, no… el verdadero problema que complicaba a ese rubio de hermosos ojos celestes era que el otro, el otro no era más que un chico, un tierno y bello adolescente de diez y seis años. ¡Cuan complicada era la vida!... o mejor dicho, ¡las cosas que le mandaba la vida a él!. ¿Qué podía hacer ante eso?, nada realmente. Pero, había algo que podía y debía hacer: demostrarle al otro que sus sentimientos eran verdaderos, que no importaba el sexo ni la edad, sino que lo único que era realmente significativo en una relación era ese lazo que se pudiese crear entre ambos polos de ella.

Ahora la pregunta era obvia para Denji ¿cómo hacerlo?. Había intentado llevar a cabo mil y una tácticas para llamar la atención del adolescente de cabellos negros, ese de la mirada azul eléctrico, un chico tan frágil y nervioso, y a la vez… tan tímido.

**-¿D-denji-kun? **–el rubio oyó a su lado a alguien que le llamaba, a alguien que conocía tan bien que cada noche soñaba con algun día decirle lo mucho que lo quería, lo ansioso que se sentía con querer abrazarlo, demostrarle cuan importante era para su persona… ¿por qué esperar?.

El líder de gimnasio de Sunnyshore volteó su rostro y encontró frente a sí a aquel chico que tantos delirios y estragos causaba dentro de su cabeza, en esa complicada mente que tenía. Observó fijamente los azules ojos de su compañero, esos ojos que denotaban tanta ternura y a la vez, un dejo de preocupación, pues Denji aun no le contestaba y solamente se había quedado mirándole cómo hipnotizado. El rubio al percatarse de aquello sacudió su cabeza dejando así que los complejos pensamientos que inundaban su mente se fuesen, volaran lejos de ahí, para así… poderse concentrar en el chico de suaves mejillas rosáceas.

**-P-perdón… ****Kouki, hola. **–Sonrió con curiosa ternura, una que sólo le mostraba a ese niño. Se palmeó la cara luego de haberle saludado cómo si el otro hubiese aparecido tan solo recién-** Qué tonto soy, me invitaste al parque para distraerme del trabajo y yo, yo… **-respondió algo inseguro, menudo show le estaba dando al ojiazul, quien sólo atinó a cerrar sus ojos y esbozar una muy apenada sonrisa hacia su interlocutor.

**-N-no te preocupes… debes aun tener deberes por hacer… p-perdón p-por sacarte… **-le desvió la mirada avergonzado, era algo muy común en él a decir verdad. Kouki era alguien muy nervioso y por sobre todas las cosas inseguro; era casi la representación humana de la timidez, y eso… bueno eso Denji lo sabía, con lo que su sorpresa no fue notoria al momento en que el otro dejó de mirarle para entornar esa mirada en algo más.

**-No es eso, Kou. **–suspiró y llevó su mano hacia el asiento de la banca en la que se encontraban sentados, uno al lado del otro, mano a mano… y literalmente mano a mano, pues el rubio no se percató sino hasta un par de segundos después cuando sintió la profunda mirada del contrario verle atónito pues su mano había caído en la del chico en vez de la banca. Rápidamente quitó esta y también terminó por imitar lo que momentos atrás el adolescente había hecho. Desvió su mirada hacia unos arbustos que se mecían con la suave briza del lugar, observándolos tal y como si Kouki estuviera por allá y no precisamente a su lado.-** P-perdón… **-apoyó su rostro casi escondiéndolo en su mano derecha la que yacía sobre su muslo. ¡Por favor que la tierra lo tragara!

**-N-no es… no es… **-no podia formular bien su respuesta, era demasiada la presión que sentía para poder estar tranquilo y reaccionar de manera más tranquila (cabe destacar que Kouki tampoco era un chico muy inmutable, todo lo contrario).

Y así se quedaron por un buen rato, en silencio, al lado de su compañero, pero sin saber que decir ante eso. Él –Denji-siendo ya considerado cómo un adulto serio y responsable, se sentía ahora cómo cualquier cosa menos eso.

Entre debates mentales, el rubio llegó a la conclusión que ese debía ser el día. Ese día, ahí y en ese lugar se declararía al pequeño chico. Tragó saliva, separó sus labios finos y soltó…

**-Kouki yo…**

**-¡¿Ss-í? **–preguntó en una fuerte exclamación, que sólo hizo que su persona fuese más y más tierna y adorable ante los ojos del rubio maestro de pokemon eléctricos. Kouki sentía que en cualquier momento terminaría por fundirse en esa vergonzosa situación. ¿Qué querría Denji?.

**-La verdad es que yo… y-yo… **-el tartamudeante rubio no podía completar aquello que tanto anhelaba decirle al chico que tenía al lado.

**-¿T-tú… ? **

**-¡Creo que quiero un helado!... **–respondió lo primero que se le vino a la mente para cambiar de tema, o simplemente poner excusar algo… creíble.

**-¿U-un… helado? **– pestañeó ingenuamente Kouki, luego de ese curioso momento de incertidumbre asintió con ternura y se levantó apuntando hacia la vuelta de la cuadra-** ahí, creo que venden. ¿V-vamos?.**-al decir eso hizo más notorio el sonroje de sus mejillas, pero eso ya era típico del pelinegro estando al lado de su querido rubio, lástima –pensaba el propio Kouki- no poder ser capaz de decirle que le quería, no solamente cómo un amigo… pero, el miedo y la timidez le superaban en esas cosas.

**-Vamos… -s**e levantó de la banca y comenzó a caminar, siendo seguido rápidamente por el menor de ambos.

_"Mañana si lo haré, mañana… "_ pensó el otro animándose a algun día dejar de ser demasiado tímido y decirle al pelinegro cuanto lo quería. Mientras tanto, era feliz compartiendo un helado con ese pequeño chico.


End file.
